Knives finds Love
by BlackHeron
Summary: Knives falls in love with vash's guardian angel but he does something terrible and well perverted to her, she might forgive him and she might not who knows?


Disclaimer: ::sobbing uncontrollably:: Trigun ::sniff:: is not ::sniff:: mine!!! There I said it! Are you happy?!?!?! ::sobs more::  
  
I just wanted to do this because I was bored, and had nothing better to do, it is when Knives and Vash are living together (No they are not gay!.) Vash just has to keep an eye on his brother so he will not do anything eeeevvvvviiiillll! But knives gets out and he falls in love with Vash's guardian angel, even though he does not she's Vash's angel, then, well read it and you'll see! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Intro:  
  
Knives has gotten past Vash's guard and into the town he was planing to destroy, looking for a good vantage point to shoot his angel's arm, he hops up onto a large cliff on the edge of the small town. (I don't know which one it should be, give suggestions please!) He doesn't want to fire the angels arm yet, because he is still weak from the last battle, and he needs to store up his energy. He says to himself "Just wait and see what I can do to this wasteland of the humans!" Just before he jumps off the side, his senses pick up something unusual, an energy source that he had never felt before. Thinking quickly he decides to follow the energy sense, it might be something bad, well at least for him anyway. He follows the trail to the center of the town. He tries to look normal so he sits on a bench and pretends he is reading a newspaper. Then, he finally finds his source, it was a young girl probably 16 years old. Her long blonde hair cascaded over her back, it seemed to shine a golden tint when the sun hit it just right. But there was an odd feature to her, she had silver gray eyes. But she wasn't blind, Knives could sense that. He didn't realize that he was staring at her, until their eyes met. She stared right through him with those eyes, and he was lost in them, drowning in them. She looked away blushing a bit knowing that he was staring at her. Knives frowned at himself thinking "Why the hell was I doing that? Why? She's just a pitiful human!" He had convinced himself that she was a human, and nothing more. Later that night Knives had found himself tossing and turning in his sleep, dreaming about that girl and her eyes. He sat up, still thinking about her, not knowing what this emotion was. Until he could stand it no longer, and a devilish grin spread across his face, and eyes gleamed. "Now I know what Vash does!" he mutters to himself. Knives closes his eyes and he thinks of the girl, when he thinks of her a profile appears in his head, and he learns that her name is Naomi. While he is thinking about her, he uses his telepathic powers to teleport Naomi to his bedroom. He then again uses his powers to put her in a deep sleep. His hands tremble as he runs them through her silky hair, he then touched her warm soft cheeks with his cold hands. The warmth of her skin made Knives feel in an awkward way that he himself could not explain. Her soft breathing comforted him. As the night drew on Knives...ahem...got more... into it. The very next morning (since Knives is sleeping.) the deep sleep wore off on Naomi, and seeing the sun flow through the window she thought she was still in her room. She didn't realize the error of her ways until Knives's arm wrapped itself around her and dragged her closer until she could feel his chest inhaling and exhaling on her back. Naomi's eyes narrowed and her muscles tightened, and her heart started to race. Knives arm grip tightened around her as if he could feel her heart beat, and her muscles tighten. Naomi was beginning to panic, she was far too tired to get out from his grip. She slowly turned her head to see who it was that was doing this. She saw pale short blonde hair and his smirking face (just so ya know he is still sleeping.) At first she thought it was Vash but she was guarding him and she knew he wouldn't do this kind of thing, plus Vash had spiked blonde hair, and this guy didn't. But one thing that was confusing her was that he had the exact same face as Vash. Then it hit her this was Vash's said crazy brother! Naomi had remembered reading his profile, and was warned to watch out for him because he had such strong powers. But he would never do this...would he? Naomi thought for a second but then focused her mind on how to get out of this predicament. Knives arms had tightened once more bringing her even closer to him. Naomi then slowly raised her arm and started to uncover herself, but as soon as her fingertips touched the blanket Knives shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Going somewhere?" he whispered into her ear. Naomi's face had gone pale, and she was trembling all over. Her eyes widened has his head drew close to her face. He started to kiss her on the neck. Naomi felt her face grow red from anger, fear, and embarrassment. She wanted to scream but her mouth had gone dry. She managed to get a small stop to come out of her mouth but she knew no one would have heard that. Knives felt the amount of fear that she was giving off, his grip loosened. He could hear her choppy breathing, and he saw her pale skin. He let go of her wrist. Naomi felt his grip loosen and her arm fell to her side. "You look more beautiful when you're not full of fear." Knives managed to get out surprising himself. Color flowed back to Naomi's body, her muscles loosened, and lips stopped trembling. She turned her head to Knives and smiled at him (it was a weak smile because she is totally furious at him for what he did.) "T-thank you for letting me go." Stuttered Naomi. She rolled over and kissed him on the lips, then she just...faded away. Ruining the moment Vash barges through the door with a camera in his hand. "HA! I caught you red-handed man!!! You are in sooooo much trouble!!" shouted Vash proudly. "Caught it all on tape Muwahahahaha!!!" Knives realized what this could mean for his reputation and he shoots out of bed and starts childishly chasing Vash around.  
  
Well...that's it so far. Hoped you liked it!!!! Also I apologize for making knives act so out of character. If you have any suggestions for me please go ahead and make them! Oh yes and the Naomi I'm talking about is not Naomi Armitage III I just used the name because it sounds pretty. 


End file.
